


A different take on an irondad hospital reunion scene

by AshlynEverWeeb



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynEverWeeb/pseuds/AshlynEverWeeb
Summary: I'm a sucker for hospital reunion scenes between Peter and Tony, but I thought of an alternative take on it that I thought would (hopefully) be interesting. As the first fic I'm posting here, I hope you all enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A different take on an irondad hospital reunion scene

Tony hadn’t expected to survive when he used the gauntlet. He knew what had to be done, and he knew the risks. With a threat like Thanos finally gone and his family safe, he was ready to accept that it was the end for him. But he survived. He wasn’t quite sure how at first. Pepper explained to him how close to death he’d nearly come once he’d woken up. He was alive, though. Missing an arm, but still alive. He was going to get to see his little girl grow up. That’s what really mattered. After an emotional reunion with his wife and daughter, they left the room so that other people could visit him. Rhodey and Happy both came in, Rhodey joking that he should’ve rode with him. When they left, the next person to come in was Peter

Tony’s heart jumped in his chest. His kid. Happiness and relief swelled in his chest. He hadn’t been dreaming before during the battle. Peter was really back. Tony had expected the kid to hug him, maybe. He wasn’t quite sure, but what he absolutely did not expect was for the kid to march over to his bedside and clock him in the face.

He’d seen the kid fight enough times to know that he packed a punch, and oh boy, had he felt it. Hand rising to his cheek, he looked up at Peter, bewildered. He was shocked when he saw his face. His eyes were red and tears were staining his cheeks. He glared at Tony, more furious than Tony had ever seen him. “Kid, what the..?”

“Don’t you EVER do that again.” Peter choked out, voice breaking. Tony could only stare, completely stunned by his reaction. “Do you have any idea how scared everyone was?! How scared I was?!” he yelled.

“Pete-”

“You almost died! No, you did die! They lost you twice on the way to the hospital, they had to restart your heart! I had to hear your heart stop twice. We didn’t know if you were gonna make it!” Tears were flowing down his face as he talked.

“Kid I-” Tony attempted to speak but he kept going

“No, you- That wasn’t okay! I can’t- I can’t lose you too! I lost my parents and my uncle, I can’t lose you too! Especially when it’s been five years and-and you hugged me for the first time and I didn’t think I’d get to hug you ever again because you-!” he cut off abruptly, a sob escaping his lips.

Tony had never seen him so upset. Before he could speak again, Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Peter couldn’t hold back his cries any longer, sobbing loudly against Tony's chest. Tony held onto him tightly, “I’m sorry I scared you, Pete.” He murmured. 

He sniffed, “You better be.” 

Tony smiled slightly. He sounded so young. For a few minutes they sat like that, Tony brushing his fingers through the kids hair. Finally, Peter pulled back and sat up. Tony finally got a close look at his face. He looked just like he had five years ago. God, he’d missed him so damn much. He’d missed his smile, too. He decided he’d have to see him smile later. But for now they needed to talk.

He cupped Peter's cheek in his hand, wiping away a few tears. The kid immediately leaned into the touch. “Please don’t do that again.” he said quietly.

“I’ll try my best not to, kiddo.” Tony replied, “You know I had to do that though, right? The entire universe was at stake, duty called.” 

Peter shook his head adamantly, “It didn’t have to be you.” 

No one else had been close enough to make it to the gauntlet in time, and Peter probably knew that too. It wasn't changing how he felt, though.

“I’m sorry.” Peter muttered before Tony could respond, his eyes trained on the spot where Tony's arm used to be. Tony tilted his chin up, “Look at me, Peter. It's not your fault, okay?”

“But I-” he began to interject

“Nope.”

“I-”

“No, none of that. None of this is your fault, okay?”

“But I should have done something, I had the gauntlet at one point, if I had just-”

“No.” Tony said, a bit too sharply, “My priority is to keep my family safe. That means you too. It was risky but I knew what had to be done. I wanted you and everyone else to be safe. You’re not allowed to make the sacrifice play, kiddo, that’s my move. It’s been five years Pete, I wasn’t about to lose you again.”

“I’m sorry.” he said again. 

”We’ve really got to take that word out of your vocabulary, kid.” Tony sighed. 

“It’s just- It’s been so long and it doesn’t even feel like it. You have a wife and a daughter now and it’s-”

“Morgan isn’t my only kid, y’know.”

That sentence caused Peter’s eyes to dart up to meet his, tears pricking the edges. 

“That’s right kiddo. I know that things are different and it’s been years but you’re still my kid Peter. I know I never said it before but that’s the truth. I love you.”

With that, Peter flung himself into Tony's arms, body wracking with sobs once more. “It’s okay, kiddo." Tony said, "We’re okay.”

“We’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too terrible for a first fic lol. I like to write stories but I don't usually publish any fanfics I've done since I worry I'm not getting the characters personalities right and all. Also compared to the amount of talent that I've seen here, I know my writing skills are pretty amateur. Still, I'm trying to kick my anxiety in the face so I'm posting it anyways. Hopefully you all like this! And if you have any tips for me, I'm very grateful to hear them. I hope I can improve on my writing a lot!


End file.
